Carpenter Street (episode)
Archer and T'Pol travel back in time to stop the Xindi-Reptillians in 21st century Detroit. Summary The teaser shows a man from the early 21st century receiving a phone call from a Xindi-Reptilian. From what they discuss, we understand that the man probably does not know who he is talking to and that his motivation is money. Later, the man abducts a prostitute and brings her into a room with other people (we suppose he kidnapped them earlier). On Enterprise, Daniels contacts captain Archer to ask him for his help figuring out what the Xindis are up to. The captain and T'Pol are then transported to Detroit, Michigan back in 2004. They then "borrow" a car (and some money) and go into a search pattern to find the Xindi hideout. They soon find it and witness Loomis (the abducter) bringing another "specimen". Inside the facility, the Xindi asks Loomis to bring specimens for the last 3 blood types by the next day. He offers him a double reward. Archer and T'Pol then follow Loomis to his appartment and eventually get him to talk. Since he knows very little, Archer says he will be his next "abduction", to be able to get inside the building undetected. After being brought in, he explores and, from what he sees, suspects the Xindis are building some kind of bioweapon. He proceed to destroy their temporal beacon (preventing them from bringing back what they have collected so far) and has the time to disable one Xindi before being forced to withdraw. Follows a pursuit to prevent the two remaining Xindis from releasing the toxin in the present time. Loomis tries to warn his former associates, but to no good since their confusion allows Archer to reach them and disable another reptilian. Eventually, T'Pol and the captain disable the last one and bring everything (bodies and technology) back to the right century. The episode ends in the humorous arrest of Loomis by 21st century cops. Background Information * John Billingsley (Dr. Phlox), Anthony Montgomery (Ensign Travis Mayweather) and Linda Park (Ensign Hoshi Sato) do not appear in this episode. Dominic Keating (Lt. Malcolm Reed) does not appear on-screen but has several voiceover lines at the end of the episode. *This episode does not feature any scenes shot on the bridge, in sickbay, or in engineering. *Leland Orser previously played Gai ( ), Lovok (DS9: "The Die is Cast") and Dejaren ( ). *The first episode of any Star Trek series to be rated TV-14 in the United States. *The room number of Loomis's victim in the wheelchair, Lawrence Strode, is 602. This may be a reference to the 602 Club that is mentioned in numerous episodes. Furthermore, the wheelchair man claims he "doesn't want to miss Conan (Late Night With Conan O'Brien)", which airs on NBC; a possible reference to the network that aired the original Star Trek series. Links and References Main Cast * Scott Bakula as Jonathan Archer * Jolene Blalock as T'Pol * Connor Trinneer as Trip Tucker * Dominic Keating as Malcolm Reed (com voice) Guest Stars * Leland Orser as Loomis * Matt Winston as Daniels * Jeffrey Dean Morgan as Damron Co-Stars * Michael Childers as Lawrence Strode * Donna DuPlantier as Georgia Tandy (credited as "Prostitute #2") * Billy Mayo as Officer #1 * Dan Warner as Officer #2 * Erin Cummings as Prostitute #1 * Tom Morga as Xindi-Reptilian guard (uncredited) * Porthos References American Wrecking Company; apple juice; ATM; automobile; bacon; bio-reactor; blood bank; blood type; Burgerland; Carpenter Street; cent; cheese; cigarette; Command Center; cops; Delphic Expanse; delta band frequency; Detroit; Doberman; Dodge Ram; Double Superbeef; duty roster; fast food; Fiesta Salad; fossil fuel; French fries; Future Guy; gasoline; hamburger; Heisler; intravenous drip; jail; ketchup; kill; kilogram; lawyer; lettuce; map; methohexital; Michigan; milligram; milliliter; Mitchell S.Y.; money; motion-activated security system; Myers, William; neutronic power source; news; O'Brien, Conan; Pacheco, "Bad Boy"; phase pistol; pizza; Porter Street; pound; prostitution; Rajiin; ray gun; Robinson, "Killer"; rocket scientist; root beer; sedative; starboard; Starfleet database; stun; Suliban; switchblade; syringe; taco; temporal beacon; Temporal Cold War; temporal incursion; Temporal Prime Directive; terrorist; telephone; temporal tag; timeline; time travel; tire lock; transmission; Tri-City Speedway; Triple Superbeef; Twenty-Fourth Street; United States currency; vaccine; vegetarian; Vulcan neck pinch; "Workin' Man in tha City"; wheelchair; Xindi; Xindi bioweapon; Xindi-Reptilian; Xindi weapon Timeline references 30th century; 2002; 2004; 2061; 2154; 1970s Category:ENT episodes de:Carpenter Street (Episode) es:Carpenter Street nl:Carpenter Street